Keskustelu:Etusivu/Arkisto
Etusivu lukkoon? Pitäisikö etusivu lukita, kun taas on joku poistanut ja vandalisioinut etusivua. Myöskin eräisiin artikkeleihin pitäisi merkitä lähteet. if ur want kirjottakaa joku eucalyptus threestä. Etusivu ja nuuta Joo etusivun tyhjennys on suosittua, voisi lukita. Mihin artikkeleihin pitäisi laittaa lähteet? Olen pyrkinyt ainakin poistamaan nuo runepolista suoraan kopioidut... Chutt-Riit 8. toukokuuta 2008 kello 21.56 (UTC) etusivu uutiset yleensä tonne tulee suomeks noi rc uutiset mut nyt ei oo tota future pvp uptades tullu. Uutiset No laitetaan, kunhan pelaamiselta keretään :) Chutt-Riit 19. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.53 (UTC) dragon platebody dragon plate on tullu! rekorverit voisiko kukaan kertoa minne asetetaan rekorverit? dragon kite dragon kite on tullut se on ollut jo vähän aikaa mutta en ole tehnyt artikkelia. Haloo! Mielestäni meidän pitäisi hyptä joidenkin uutisten yli ja jatkaa uutisten suomentamista. Dhju 14. joulukuuta 2008 kello 07.56 (UTC) NÄMÄ JUTUT TÄSSÄ ON ERIN KIRJOTTAJAN NÄÄ VAIN TULI TÄHÄN VAHINGOSSA SORI hyvä kun tohon etu sivulle on laitettu toi juttu aletaan nytten tekemään nita uutisii ei oo tullu pitkään aikaan ja voitteko auttaa en pysty tekemään käyttäjää. tai no mulla oli käyttäjä mutta unohin nimen ja saliksen. apúa ¨miten tohon galleriaan voi laittaa kuvan ko siihen ei voi laittaa mitään painamalla liitä Kuva No lisää vain tuolta oikeasta reunasta kun menet muokkaamaan sivua siinä on semmosen taulun kuva paina sitä ja niin edelleen... Jaah 23. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.05 (UTC) Menkää! MEnkää semmoseen ku: Media:Keskustelu:Crayfish ''' 85.23.21.22 18. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 10.47 (UTC) plz RuneWikin etusivu vaatii kuvia aika paljon?!? :D Historiallinen Vandaali - Keskustele Historiallisesta vandaalista 22. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 18:45 (UTC) miten voi laittaa '''omia kuvia runewikiin? Niin siinä se lukeekin että miten voi laittaa omia! kuvia runewikiin savor333 on mennyttä mun ukko on pöllitty. Se on 59 lvl. Jos joku tietää asiasta kirjoittaa tähän keskusteluun.--84.253.236.124 5. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 05.44 (UTC)savor333 Kirjaudu sisään Miten voi rekisteröityä Runewikiin? ?frame|????????????????????? --84.253.236.124 5. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 06.23 (UTC)savor333 Lopetus!! Lopetin pelaamisen koska Savor333 on pöllitty --Savor333 12. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.22 (UTC)savor333 Kissa karkasi Meidän kissa karkasi tänään --Savor333 12. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.22 (UTC)savor333 mutta se tuli jo kotiin Runescape membership cardit suomeen??? runescape membership cardit ainakin Amerikkaan. eli membun voisi ostaa kaupasta korttina ja kortissa on koodi ja kun sen kirjoittaa jaa membut... Joku muu saattaaa tietää mutta minä en ilmoittakaa jos tiedättä jotai asiasta että onko suomeen tuolossa niitä kts. asiasta tiedoitus runen sivuilla: You can now buy pre-paid RuneScape membership cards in even more stores across the United States. Our 30-day and 90-day membership cards have just arrived in 7-Eleven stores and are available right now! --80.186.55.193 23. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 09.55 (UTC)Bauer_Xxxx thumb elvarg 80.221.252.245 27. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 12.53 (UTC) joo aattelin vaan että voisko eelvargista laittaa uudemman kuvan tonne kun se on nykyään erilaien? Kielioppi Tällä Runewikillä on niin paljon kielioppivirheitä yms. että se on aika syvältä... ei kannata käyttää runewikii vaan runepoli.org No jos nyt puhutaan suoraan niin... Runepolissa on enemmän kirjoitusvirheitä, kun lukee niitä tehtäväohjeitakin, niin huomaa heti monta kirjoitusvirhettä. --Penko 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.00 (UTC) Voitaisiinko toi Poll (tai kysymys) juttu poistaa etusivulta, sillä se tekee ton etusivun niin leveäksi, ettei näe niitä pääartikkeleja. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 2. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.10 (UTC) Kaupungit "Lumbridge on kaupunki, mihin pelaajat saapuvat ensimmäisenä aloitussaarelta. Kaikki ilmaispelaajat pelaajat sinne kuollessaan." (Lainaus) Aloitussaarta ei enää ole, tai on, mutta sinne ei pääse. -- 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.42 (UTC) :Penko, mitä tarkoitit tuolla viestillä en oikein tajunnut..? --Ylläpitäjä Super Mario X (Asiaa Ylläpitäjälle?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.07 (UTC) ::Hyvä vitsi, Super Mario X! Eihän tutorial islandia enää edes ole, vaan jossakin kellarissa pitäisi tappaa punainen dragoni murtamalla katon sen päälle. Etkö sitäkään tiennyt? Ja toi laínaus kohta oli otettu etusivun "Kaupungit" kohdasta. --Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.11 (UTC) ::Heh, juu se mun lähettämä viesti oli tosiaan vitsi heh... (En ole kovin paljon aikaa viettänyt runessa, tai lukenut päivityksiä... Pitäis taas alkaa pelata RuneScapea oikein kunnolla, eikä vaan tuntia päivässä...) --Ylläpitäjä Super Mario X (Asiaa Ylläpitäjälle?) 5. lokakuuta 2009 kello 14.14 (UTC) Etusivulla on virhe Viikon kuvana on dragon 2h,mutta se ei TODELLAKAAN ole parhaasta päästä.ylläpitäjä ja byrokraatti swordman 16. lokakuuta 2009 kello 08.34 (UTC) apua!!!!! tein oman wikin mutta en osaa muokata sitä kunnolla =(Juho0088 20. lokakuuta 2009 kello 13.37 (UTC) Pitäisköhän etusivun värit vaihtaa jo tavallisiksi??? --Super Mario X (Keskustelu) 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC) Ei vielä Jos nyt annettaisiin sen olla, vaikka vielä viikon ylläpitäjä ja byrokraatti swordman 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.11 (UTC) En tiedä... Joka tapauksessa vaihdan linkkien värin... --Super Mario X (Talk) 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.12 (UTC) Eiköhän kohta olisi jo aika vaihtaa etusivun väritys normaaliksi? --Super Mario X (Ota yhteyttä) 60px|link=RuneWiki:RuneWikin henkilökunta 1. marraskuuta 2009 kello 16.56 (UTC)